Trois Félins à Table !
by Yuhonorine
Summary: Ils placèrent leur verre au centre afin de les cogner l'un contre l'autre, scellant ainsi un pacte entre eux, et vidèrent d'une traite leur boisson. Un tigre féroce, une panthère impitoyable et un lion indomptable. Trois félins allaient bientôt passer à table... AoKagaAka En fond AkaKuro/KuroAka et AoKaga/KagaAo


**Oh Mon Dieu ! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai écrit ça ! o_O**

 **Je voulais le faire en un one shot, mais étant donné que je suis sadique, j'ai préféré le couper en deux pour bien vous frustrer :p J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira, d'autant plus que c'est la première fois que je me frotte à Akashi, n'étant pas un personnage que j'apprécie énormément, donc j'espère sincèrement à voir bien retranscrit son caractère et l'essence du personnage.**

 **D'ailleurs, un merci à PerigrinTouque pour m'avoir motiver à poster l'histoire :)**

L'odeur fumante qui s'échappait de la casserole lui parvenait aux narines. Se léchant les lèvres avec gourmandise, il touillait la nourriture à l'aide d'une cuillère en bois pour éviter qu'elle ne se colle contre les parois en céramique. 21: 30. Heureusement que l'entraînement de ce soir ait été annulé, car il lui avait fallu des heures pour cuisiner, mais cela en valait la chandelle. Il bavait littéralement devant sa paëlla ! Ce soir il allait se régaler, à n'en point douter ! Il devra remercier son père plus tard pour son idée ingénieuse.

Après s'être assuré que c'était prêt, le lycéen éteignit le feu, sortit une assiette et la remplit copieusement de paëlla. Il prit des couverts et alla s'installer sur le canapé devant la télé qu'il alluma sur un match de la NBA. Au moment où il apporta la fourchette de riz orangé à sa bouche, la sonnette de l'appartement retentit. Qui pouvait bien venir le déranger à une heure aussi tardive, un vendredi soir qui plus est ? Il soupira, résigné à l'idée de devoir pousser son délicieux repas encore un peu. Il se leva et s'avança à grande enjambée, sourcils froncés et regard contrarié dans l'optique de faire fuir le plus rapidement possible son emmerdeur. La vie de son estomac était en jeu, merde !

— Vous avez pas idée de faire chier...

Sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. Les yeux écarquillés, il regardait tour à tour les deux individus. Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que ces deux-là foutaient devant chez lui qui, semblait-il, venaient de stopper leur petite querelle entre eux ?

— Qu'est... qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? balbutia-t-il.

— Bonsoir Taiga, répondit simplement le plus petit.

— Yo, bakagami.

— Pouvons-nous rentrer ?

Kagami n'eut pas le temps de répondre que le petit était déjà à l'intérieur vite suivit de l'autre, entrain de se déchausser et d'enlever leur manteau. Kagami referma la porte et rejoignit ses deux invités dans le salon assis sur le canapé, dont l'un picorait dans son assiette, ce qui déplut fortement au tigre de Seirin.

— Oï, Aomine ! Pique pas MA bouffe dans MON assiette ! Si t'as si faim tu t'prends une assiette et tu te sers ! éructa le félin rouge.

— Non c'est bon, je vais me contenter de cette assiette, merci.

Putain mais c'était qu'il se foutait de sa gueule ! Marmonnant dans sa barbe un très glamour « connard », il tourna les talons quand la voix de l'autre lycéen le stoppa.

— Tu pourras aussi me préparer une assiette Taiga. Je suis parti tôt et je n'ai donc pas pu me substanter.

Une veine apparut sur sa tempe. Ce n'était pas parce que l'adolescent clamait qu'il était absolu, qu'il pouvait se permettre de le traiter comme l'un de ses serviteurs attitrés. D'ailleurs qui de nos jours disait encore « substanter » ? À cet instant, il remerciait son père de ne jamais l'avoir obligé à parler et réagir comme s'il avait un ballais dans le cul comme tout bon vieux bourgeois qui se respectaient. C'était un cauchemar, n'est-ce pas ? Un cauchemar que le rouge n'allait pas tarder à sortir en criant comme un petit enfant, avant que ses parents ne fassent irruption dans sa chambre pour le consoler comme dans tous les films américains. N'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS ? Et dire que tout le long de sa journée n'avait été que bonnes nouvelles et sérénité pour au final revenir rudement à la réalité tel un conteneur de dix tonnes qui lui tombait dessus. Il était maudit !

Il revint après quelques minutes dans la pièce principale avec une assiette et des couverts pour son invité. Il resta debout à les regarder : l'un avait la bouche abondamment pleine qui se régaler à ne point douter à manger SA bouffe, tandis que l'autre amenait à chaque fois une petite bouchée à ses lèvres avec la grâce et l'élégance qui le caractérisait tant, tout deux fixant l'écran plat. Le maître des lieux attendait des explications, qui visiblement n'étaient pas prêts d'arriver. L'ignorance dont Taiga était victime, le fit exploser. Il éteignit l'écran et demanda avec hargne :

— Vous allez me dire ce que vous foutez ici, chez moi à dix heures du soir sans y être invités ?

Les deux têtes se retournèrent vers lui, pas le moins du monde choqués de la situation saugrenue dans laquelle ils étaient tous les trois tombés. Akashi réagit le premier. Il posa doucement son assiette sur la table et posa ses yeux hétérochromes sur Kagami.

— Je suis venu te parler de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre semaines.

Le tigre grimaça. Il voulait vraiment parler de _ça_?

— Je croyais que tu voulais oublier ça et ne plus jamais en parler ?

— Heu...qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quatre semaines ?

— Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Daiki, rétorqua son ancien capitaine.

— Peut-être, mais je suis là et si vous voulez en parler va falloir le faire devant moi, sourit Aomine fier de son argument.

Akashi se retint d'étrangler son ancien coéquipier.

— Il y a quatre semaines...

— Attend, Akashi. Ahomine n'est pas obligé de le savoir. On peut en parler dans ma chambre, s'inquiéta l'américain à la simple pensée que son rival soit au courant.

L'empereur lui lança un regard noir. L'évocation de la chambre n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée...

— Donc je reprends avant de me faire à nouveau couper la parole, siffla-t-il entre ses dents, mécontent. Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais à une soirée de gala avec mon père pour les besoins de l'entreprise familiale. Des personnes de grandes influences y étaient présents, ainsi que des auto-entrepreneurs, des consultants pour entreprises et autres. Et il se trouve que Taiga y était aussi.

— Quoi ?

L'as de Too se tourna vers Kagami, surpris.

— Depuis quand tu vas à ce genre de soirée, bakagami ?

— La ferme Aho. Mon père était revenu passé quelques jours au Japon et m'a demandé si je voulais venir avec lui.

— Attends, parce que tu es aussi friqué qu'Akashi ? s'étonna le bleu.

— Nous ne sommes pas « friqués », Daiki, c'est nos parents qui le sont. Et l'influence que possède mon père et celui de Taiga n'est pas la même. Le Japon est plus petit que les États-Unis je te rappelle, ou te l'apprends va savoir, s'agaça le plus petit.

— Parce qu'il y a plus influent que ton père, Akashi ? interrogea Daiki de plus en plus étonné, ne remarquant pas la boutade du capitaine qui lui était adressée.

Avant que le corps d'une panthère ne se mette à se vider de son sang sur son sol ciré par « accident », Kagami préfèra intervenir :

— On pourrait revenir au sujet principal, parce que, je ne sais pas pour vous, mais moi je n'ai pas très envie d'y passer toute la nuit.

Les deux miracles se jetèrent un regard, visiblement du même avis.

— Lors de cette soirée nous avons beaucoup bu et une chose en entraînant une autre on a fini par coucher ensemble dans la chambre d'hôtel que j'avais prise pour la journée.

Kagami rougit, son cerveau lui renvoyant les images salaces de sa nuit torride avec l'ancien capitaine de la génération miracle. Qui aurait cru que l'empereur et absolu Akashi Seijuro, ancien capitaine de l'équipe d'élite de basket du collège Teiko et capitaine actuel du prestigieux lycée Rakuzan, aimait tant se faire prendre sauvagement en levrette ? Comme quoi, on a tous un petit côté dominé dans le fond. Assis entre les deux rouge, Aomine était littéralement plié de rire, se foutant ouvertement de leur gueule.

— Putain Akashi... il manquerait plus que ce soit toi qui était en-dessous...

Son rire se calma peu à peu, quand il remarqua qu'aucune réaction de la part de son ex-coéquipier ne venait, jusqu'à disparaître complètement, remplacé par l'étonnement.

— Nan, Akashi ! Ne me dis pas que tu t'es laissé buter le cul par bakagami !?

— Cela ne te regarde en rien Daiki ! Le réprimanda sèchement Seijuro, avant de reprendre mesquin. Mais dis-moi, Daiki, et toi, qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

À ces mots, la panthère se figea. Et merde ! Lui qui pensait qu'on allait l'oublier, c'était peine perdue.

— Heu... bah... je sais plus, j'ai oublié... ça ne devait pas être important alors. Du coup, je vais rentrer chez moi, hein.

— Reste assis ! ordonna l'héritier. Ce serait idiot que tu partes aussi vite alors que tu as fait tout ce trajet à cette heure-ci juste dans l'unique but de parler avec Taiga d'une chose qui n'est visiblement pas importante, n'es-tu pas d'accord Taiga ?

— Heu...

— On est d'accord, le coupa Akashi. Alors je te conseille de poser tes fesses sur ce divan, Daiki et de te dépêcher de te rappeler de la raison qui t'a poussé à venir ici.

Le dénommé déglutit, mais s'exécuta néanmoins, peu enchanté à l'idée de mettre son ancien capitaine en colère. Il tenait à sa vie nom d'un chien ! Il jeta un œil vers son autre voisin et détourna aussitôt les yeux, gêné. Seijuro regarda tour à tour les deux plus grands mal à l'aise qui s'éviter désormais du regard, une légère teinte rouge aux joues, et un rictus apparut sur ses lèvres. Il semblerait que Kagami ait très bien compris de quoi voulait parler Aomine.

— On dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à blâmer.

Après un moment de silence pesant, Aomine se décida à parler :

— Il y a quelques semaines, j'étais seul chez moi et je me faisais chier. Alors je me suis rendu à un terrain de basket pour me défouler. Après une heure, ou peut-être deux, j'ai croisé bakagami qui sortait du supermarché. J'avais faim et voyant là une opportunité en or, je lui ai proposé de faire un one-and-one et si je gagnais il devait me préparer à bouffer. Bien sûr, inutile de préciser que c'est moi qui ait gagné.

Kagami grommela qu'il n'avait gagné que de quatre points, sa défaite encore en travers de la gorge.

— Donc on est allé chez moi. Aomine s'est permis de fouiller pour savoir où je cachais mes magazines porno. D'ailleurs pour ta gouverne, on est pas tous des obsédés comme toi Aho et on ne fouille pas chez les gens ! On te la jamais appris ?! Il a trouvé des bouteilles de bières et cet abruti ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de me défier : celui qui tiendrait le mieux l'alcool.

— Oï, c'est d'ta faute aussi d'être aussi bête d'avoir accepter, bakagami ! vociféra le basané.

— Ta gueule ! T'es pas moins con que moi d'avoir insister de jouer à ce stupide jeu, connard ! répliqua l'américain avec véhémence.

— Si ce jeu était si stupide pourquoi avoir joué, hein ?

— Parce que tu serais trop fier que j'abandonne devant toi, cracha-t-il méprisant.

— Ça suffit ! Vous êtes de toute façon aussi idiot l'un que l'autre. Deux vrais gamins, alors vous feriez mieux de vous taire ! les morigéna sévèrement le capitaine comme de deux petits enfants qui venaient de se faire prendre.

Les deux grands félins se turent aussitôt et baissèrent la tête. Un cou d'œil furtif leur fit comprendre que cette nuit les avait véritablement marqués, plus qu'ils ne l'auraient voulu... Un silence pesant régnait dans l'appartement. Aucun n'osait piper mot. Après quelques secondes qui parurent des heures, l'américain, voulant mettre les choses au claire une bonne fois pour toute, se décida à parler :

— Écoutez..., commença-t-il, peu certain de ce qu'il devait dire. On était tous les trois bourrés, on savait pas ce qu'on faisait. On voulait certainement pas que ça arrive, mais c'est arrivé et on peut rien faire pour changer ça. Je pense qu'on est assez grand et mature pour se regarder dans les yeux sans vouloir égorger l'autre ou le blâmer de ce qu'on a fait. C'était une erreur, ça n'arrivera plus, point.

— Sauf que j'ai pas envie qu'on en reste là.

— Quoi ?

— Je suis assez d'accord avec Daiki. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Pour dire vrai, j'ai plutôt envie de réitérer l'expérience.

— Non, mais vous êtes complètement tarés ! Vous êtes fêlés à quel point à la génération mirace ?! rugit Taiga qui s'était levé du canapé sous le coup de la surprise et de la colère.

Kagami était profondément plongé dans un rêve, autrement il ne voyait pas d'autres explications à ce que l'as et le capitaine de la génération miracle lui fassent part tous les deux de leur envie d'un deuxième round avec lui ! Là c'était sûr, il était en plein cauchemar. Il secouait frénétiquement la tête. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là avec ces deux-là ? La relation que le tigre entretenait avec les deux miracles n'était certes pas des plus amicales – surtout si on comptait leur rencontre respective –, mais elle avait toujours été restée d'ordre de la rivalité, du respect de l'adversaire, et surtout, la chose la plus importante aux yeux du rouquin, elle n'avait jamais été ambiguë. Du moins, avant cette fameuse nuit avec Akashi, puis celle avec Aomine...

Mais si le rouge était un temps soit peu honnête avec lui même, il avouerait qu'il avait vachement pris son pied aussi bien avec l'empereur qu'avec la panthère. Est-ce que cela voudrait-il dire qu'il était gay ? Non, impossible. Entendre la voix mélodieuse d'une belle femme gémir sous ses caresses le galvanisait tant, sentir leur bouche chaude et humide le cajoler l'excitait tellement, leur grotte moite de chaleur était un véritable paradis. Pourtant, il ne pouvait oublier toutes les merveilleuses sensations qu'il avait ressenti avec ces deux hommes. D'autant plus, qu'Akashi et Aomine étaient aussi bien dépourvus et qu'ils menaient parfaitement leur barque avec passion et sensualité. Coucher avec un homme ou une femme était juste... différent. Il devait admettre qu'il aimait beaucoup trop la chair pour choisir entre un homme ou une femme. Dorénavant, il jouait dans les deux bords et étonnamment, cette conclusion ne l'effrayait pas. Peut-être que passer la moitié de son enfance aux USA à voir des couples de tout type, de toute nature l'avait en quelque sorte préparé à ce jour fatidique où il découvrirait qu'il était bi. Un raclement à sa droite le ramena sur terre. Il tourna la tête vers ses invités qui le fixaient, attendant une réponse de sa part.

— Et vous voulez faire quoi ? Me donner chacun vos horaires qui vous arrangent et ensuite je viens chez vous pour baiser comme des chauds petits lapins jusqu'au lendemain ?

— J'avais plutôt pensé qu'on pourrait le faire maintenant tous les trois, fit le bleu, enthousiaste à la perspective de s'envoyer en l'air avec les deux beaux mâles à ses côtés, avant de se tourner vers son voisin. Qu'en penses-tu, Akashi ?

— L'idée me paraît convenable.

Voilà qu'ils lui proposaient carrément un plan à trois ! C'était le pompon. La cerise sur le gâteau. Le bouquet. C'était... c'était invraisemblable !

— Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, Taiga. Après tout, tu l'as précisé toi-même : nous sommes assez grand et mature pour faire la part des choses.

Kagami devait bien avouer que le plus petit marquait un point. Il n'était pas question de sentiments, juste trois adolescents qui voulaient découvrir les plaisirs charnels à trois. Juste du sexe pur et rien d'autre.

— Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de savoir qui est réellement le meilleur de nous trois, qui est-ce qui terrassera ses adversaires au prochain tournoi inter-lycée, reprit Seijuro.

— Le sexe n'a rien avoir avec le basket.

— Oh si, Taiga, ça a tout avoir, dit-il en se levant du canapé pour venir se placer face aux deux as. Je dois admettre que je ne pensais pas que Tetsuya réussirait l'exploit de trouver quelqu'un capable d'être au niveau de la Génération Miracle, et encore moins de la vaincre. En redoublant d'effort et en gagnant contre Ryota, Shintaro, Daiki, Atsushi et moi, tu t'es imposé parmi les meilleurs et tu nous as rendu ce que nous avions tous les cinq perdus : notre instinct de vouloir gagner à tout prix. En plus, tu as réussi à rentrer dans la zone. Or, mis à part Atsushi qui n'est pas resté longtemps pour le compter, nous sommes les seuls à y avoir accédés. Cela se joue donc entre nous. Celui qui dominera les deux autres ce soir, sera celui qui dominera sur le parquet.

C'était à celui qui était le plus fort. Si Kagami refusait de jouer, il se condamnait lui et son équipe à plier devant la génération miracle, à les laisser seuls maîtres du navire et cela il en était hors de question. Vouloir se surpasser, rencontrer des adversaires plus forts les uns que les autres était son moteur pour jouer au basket et gagner des matchs, il ne laisserait personne lui enlever ça. Pour l'amour du basket, mais aussi pour Kuroko et leurs coéquipiers. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réellement regretter une bonne partie de jambes en l'air.

— C'est d'accord.

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur leur visage, ravi de la décision du numéro 10.

— Bon, je propose qu'on boive un bon coup, histoire de nous détendre un peu, leur lança Aomine qui partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi les dévoyer.

Il revint quelques secondes après avec trois petites bouteille de bières et leur tendit une à chacun, avant de les ouvrir.

— Avant qu'on ne fasse ce qu'on s'apprête à faire, j'aimerais mettre deux-trois choses au clair afin qu'on soit tous d'accord des enjeux. Ce qu'il se passe ici, reste ici. Personne ne doit jamais être au courant de ce qu'on a fait. Et aussi bien qu'a pu être cette nuit, il y en aura pas d'autres.

Les deux plus grands acquiescèrent. Ils placèrent leur verre au centre afin de les cogner l'un contre l'autre, scellant ainsi un pacte entre eux et vidèrent d'une traite leur boisson. Un tigre féroce, une panthère impitoyable et un lion indomptable. Trois félins allaient bientôt passer à table...


End file.
